Hot and Steamy: Aftermath
by Cheating Death
Summary: So what happened after Hinata's hot spring encounter with Naruto and Hidan? Here is a follow-up with two possible endings to finish the story. Each alternate ending features another threesome. (Naru/Hina/Gaa) (Hida/Hina/Ita) Contains lemons (obviously) and swearing.
1. NaruHinaGaa

**So, I decided to make a sequel to _Hot and Steamy_ by making a two-shot to end the story. It features two alternate endings; one in Naruto's favor, while the other is in Hidan's favor. Since they are alternate endings, the outcome of the story can end with whatever the reader wants. I started with Naruto's ending, followed by Hidan's. Please feel free to read and review both and tell me what you think. Just to warn you, I had trouble thinking of how to start things in this fic, so the characters are a little OOC. But then again, they would have to be in order to participate in a damn threesome...**

_**Hot and Steamy: Aftermath**_

**Ending 1: Naruto/Hinata/Gaara**

Hinata stirred gently, her eyes fluttering open. It took her a moment to realize that she was in the hot spring, nestled snugly on Naruto's lap. She blushed profusely, suddenly flustered as she gazed up at her crush.

"N-Naruto-kun," she gasped. "S-Sorry!"

To her relief, the blond smiled and kept his hold on her. "For what? I brought you into the water 'cause I figured that you might've needed it after all that. And I obviously didn't want you to drown," he added with a laugh. "Are you okay?"

She gave a small nod, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for keeping an eye on me..."

"Well, we're friends, right? And friends look out for each other," he answered, though he wanted to be more than just 'friends'. After that intimate session, they had definitely surpassed that level of their relationship in his opinion. "So...do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"N-No, not really," Hinata murmured. "My father is in a meeting today and won't be back until late tonight. I really don't have anything going on."

"Wanna go back to my place?" He suggested, enjoying the way her naked body felt against his. "Unless you want to stay here awhile."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when a group of elderly bathers made their way into the bathing area, getting ready to drop their towels.

"On second thought, let's go now," Naruto whispered into her ear, earning a vehement nod from her. Neither of them were too keen on looking at a bunch of naked, old people.

The blond helped Hinata out of the water, and both of them hastily wrapped themselves up in their towels. Hinata winced slightly, her body sore from what she had done with Naruto and that other guy, Hidan. Her neck was circled with bruises, and she realized that she would have to find a way to cover them up before her father saw them.

Naruto went into the men's changing room and quickly got dressed, eager to get going to his place. He wanted nothing more than to continue where he and Hinata had left off. Only this time, he wouldn't have that obnoxious bastard getting in the way. Once he was finished, he waited in the main lobby for Hinata to emerge. She was out soon after, wearing her capri pants and a mesh top. For some reason, she had chosen to carry her bulky sweater, rather than wear it like she usually did. Naruto figured that she was probably too hot from the springs, though he sure as hell wasn't complaining. If anything, he wished she burn the damn thing so that he could gaze upon her gorgeous body without anything covering it up.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, unable to keep his eyes from scanning over her voluptuous breasts.

Hinata blushed slightly, enjoying his stares. "Yes."

"Then let's go." Naruto took her hand into his and the two of them set off to his apartment.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later, and Naruto locked the door behind them, not wanting anyone to bother them.

"Uh, can I get you anything?" he offered. "A drink...or maybe ramen?"

"No, I'm fine," Hinata answered with a smile. Unsure of what to do, she made her way over to the couch, then looked at him questioningly. "Um...may I?"

"Oh, yeah! Go ahead and sit down," he replied sheepishly. "Sorry, I kind of suck at this whole 'having people over' thing. Make yourself comfortable, Hinata. I'm just going to grab a drink. Are you sure you don't want one?"

"Well...alright, I'll have whatever you're having. Or anything that isn't too much trouble," she added as she slowly sank down on the couch.

Naruto snorted. "Nothing is too much trouble. And sorry that my place is trashed... I hope it's not too horrible..."

His apartment was a bit of a disaster, and was littered with empty snack bags and such, but there was no rotting food or anything else similarly gross strewn about. He had at least gotten off his lazy ass to clean that crap up yesterday.

"It's not that bad," Hinata assured him.

"Well, that's good," he said with a laugh as he headed towards the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Now that Hinata was at his place, there would be nothing to get in the way of what he wanted to do next. Unless, of course, Hinata didn't feel comfortable doing anything. It wasn't like he was going to force the subject, for he'd rather hang out with her as friends instead of scaring the poor girl off. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but sigh and picture her naked body in his mind, her head thrown back in ecstasy. The memory alone made his member twitch and he felt himself pitch a tent in his pants.

"Dammit," he muttered, then briskly walked over to the fridge. He poured two glasses of juice, since he was in no mood for water and the milk was expired. Before returning to the living room where Hinata was waiting, he quickly splashed some cold water onto his face. The last thing he wanted was to parade around with a hard-on, especially in front of the girl he was trying not to freak out. Once it had gone down as much as it was willing too, Naruto made his way back to the living room with the two glasses.

"Thank you," Hinata said softly as he handed her one.

"You're welcome," he replied as he sank down beside her.

They sat in awkward silence for several seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. They kept glancing at one another as subtly as possible, and the tension was so thick that it could almost be cut with a knife.

Finally, after he could no longer take it, Naruto sighed. "Ah, screw it."

He put his drink down, then placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning into her. His lips pressed up against hers, emitting a soft gasp from the indigo-haired girl. Hinata relaxed and allowed him to kiss her, bringing her hands to Naruto's sides as he pushed up against her. It wasn't long before she was lying on her back with Naruto on top of her, his arms wrapped around her petite body. He ravished her lips with his, kissing her feverishly as he felt his passion rising.

"Mmm..." Hinata's hands slid down to his hips, and she could feel his member poking against her.

Naruto felt his cock throb relentlessly, just aching to be touched by those soft porcelain hands. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her delicate fingers slide in between them to ease down the zipper of his pants. Hinata gazed up at him and hesitated, as if waiting for permission. Just as Naruto was about to give her the okay, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, what the hell," he angrily grumbled as he reluctantly climbed off of her to answer the door. To his surprise, he came face to face with Gaara. "Oh, hey, Gaara. Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Hello, Naruto. I'm fine, thank you. I hope I wasn't intruding on anything," the Kazekage added.

"No, nothing at all," Naruto lied through his teeth, then stepped aside to allow his friend to enter. "Hinata's here if you want to say hi." He led Gaara into the living room, where Hinata had repositioned herself so that she was sitting up again.

"Hello, Gaara," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm well," he answered. "And you?"

"Great," she replied, trying not to giggle at the annoyed expression Naruto had as he stood behind the redhead. "I didn't know you were in Konoha."

"I had to speak with Tsunade-Sama," he responded, before going quiet for a moment. "I was interrupting, wasn't I?"

Naruto jerkily shook his head as Hinata blushed. "No, what makes you say that?" He asked, a rather guilty look on his face.

"I'm not stupid," Gaara told him with a sigh. "I can leave if you'd like."

"No, stay awhile," the blond insisted, though it was only out of politeness.

"Please," Hinata added. "We haven't seen you in awhile. The more the merrier."

The redhead smirked lightly. "If you insist. Are you sure I wasn't interrupting something private between you two?" he seemed to ask a bit challengingly as he eyed Naruto.

"Nope...nothing at all..." Naruto mumbled. "Just two friends hanging out..."

"Right..." As if to prove a point, Gaara made his way over to Hinata and bent down to plant a kiss on the startled girl's lips.

"Hey! What the hell!?" the blond snapped.

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down beside Hinata, whose blush had darkened. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Bastard," Naruto hissed. "You kissed her just to see my reaction?"

"Are you two together?" the Kazekage questioned.

"Well...Not exactly."

Gaara raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." He kissed the flustered Hyuuga again, who was too stunned to stop him.

Hinata couldn't deny that he was pretty good kisser, gentle but firm at the same time. She noticed Naruto growing jealous, just like the first time. Gaara's hand went up her shirt, his fingers tracing the cups of her bra lightly. She moaned and writhed from his touches, slowly easing down so that she was once again on her back. The redhead leaned over her, his lips still locked with hers.

"Alright, that's enough," Naruto growled, stalking over to them. "Get off of her right now or I'll drag you off my damn self."

"So you're not together," Gaara began as he moved off of the girl, "But there is something going on between you. Well, that's good. I was starting to think that you would never put a move on her. You just needed a kick in the right direction."

The blond smirked boastfully. "As a matter-of-fact, we did something earlier today, and were about to start something else right before you showed up."

"And were you good enough to her liking?" The Kazekage asked.

"Well, I would like to think so," Naruto snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish what we were about to start."

"By all means, don't let me stop you." Gaara turned to Hinata, hooking his fingers under her top. "In fact, I'll even help you out."

Hinata gasped when he pulled her shirt right off of her, and all at once, she saw that envious glare on Naruto's face. She sat there on the couch, her lacy red bra exposed for both of the young men to see. Before she even realized it, Gaara had slipped his hand behind her back and unclipped her bra. Naruto's went wide and he felt his erection angrily remind him that it was still present. Hinata pulled her bra off and tossed it aside, liking the way Naruto stared at her. All at once, the blond picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He headed towards his bedroom, while Hinata gave Gaara an inviting smile. The redhead followed suit, amused to find that Naruto didn't object.

Naruto dropped Hinata onto his bed, covering her body with his. He clumsily tried to remove his shirt, fumbling with it and getting his arm stuck in the sleeve. With a small giggle, Hinata helped him remove it, then reached down between him to undo his pants. She slipped her hand down the front of them, snaking it under his boxers to grab hold of him. Naruto groaned, feeling himself growing even harder in her grasp. Gaara removed his own shirt, much more calm and coordinated than the other male. Not even a minute later, all three of them had undressed completely, and their clothes littered the bedroom floor.

Naruto slipped his penis into Hinata's open mouth, resting his hand on the crown of her head. His fingers entwined with her hair, his breath hitching when her tongue swirled around his throbbing shaft. While Hinata sat on the bed, Gaara came up behind her and reached around to grab both of her breasts. He began to massage the large mounds, enjoying how soft and smooth they felt in his hands. Hinata moaned softly as she sucked on Naruto's member, sending a vibration through the blond in the process.

"Damn..." Naruto closed his eyes, thrusting his hips back and forth into Hinata's mouth. He felt his tip hitting the back of the girl's throat, and he was grateful that she seemed to lack any sort of gag reflex.

The indigo-haired girl brought her hands up to his hips, then slipped one of them between his legs. She gently grabbed hold of his balls, simultaneously squeezing the back of his thigh with her other hand. She sucked, licked and teased him for several seconds, while Gaara sensually kissed her neck and the back of her shoulders. The redhead reached down to slip a hand between her legs and brush his fingers up against her lower regions. Hinata let out a muffled sound of ecstasy as he inserted a single finger into her, causing her to clench around him. At the same time, she massaged Naruto's balls a bit more vigorously, using her other hand to grab hold of his ass. Her nails dug into him, which seemed to excite the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki even more. This continued for a good five minutes, the pace and intensity gradually increasing.

Naruto hissed softly, feeling himself getting close. He held her head in place, not allowing her to move away in case she tried. Hinata had no such intentions, and continued to suck his painfully sensitive cock. She felt his fingers tighten in her hair, and it was then that she heard him swear under his breath. Almost immediately, she felt him shoot his load down into her mouth, which she eagerly began to swallow. While she did so, Gaara moved his hand up from between her legs and brought his finger to his mouth. He licked away her delicious juices, feeling his own cock twitch with excitement.

As soon as he was sure that Hinata had finished lapping up all of Naruto's seed, the Kazekage turned her around so that she was now facing him. He pressed his lips against hers, smiling inwardly when he felt her grab hold of his manhood. Naruto needed a moment to slow his breathing down, but that didn't stop him from sitting down next to Hinata. He brushed his thumb over one of her nipples, causing her to squeak softly. Gaara moved his lips down, making his way to her delicate throat. He kissed the area, gradually moving lower until he had reached her chest. He flicked his tongue over the nipple that Naruto wasn't touching, emitting a moan from the young woman.

Hinata ran her fingers through Gaara's hair, whimpering as he continued to torment the sensitive peak with his tongue. Naruto silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, pinching her other nipple as he did so. Hinata ran her hand up and down Gaara's shaft and soon her fingers grew slick with his pre cum. She used it as lubrication while she stroked him, teasingly rubbing his tip every so often. Her movements grew faster and she squeaked when he began to suckle on her nipple. Naruto groped her other breast as he continued to kiss her passionately. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, hissing softly when she grabbed hold of his member as well. She began to give him the same treatment as Gaara, while the redhead wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer. He nipped at the tender peak, causing her to arch her back.

Hinata continued to stroke both him and Naruto, lost in a world of ecstasy. She felt Gaara shudder, followed by a warm fluid splashing into her hand. The Kazekage moved his head away from her chest and sat up a bit, emptying himself. He was finished a few seconds later, then released his hold around her waist. Almost immediately, Naruto smirked and broke his kiss with Hinata, possessively taking her into his arms. He pushed her down onto the bed so that she was lying on her back, then climbed on top of her. The blond positioned himself between her legs, his cock already lubricated from her delicate strokes. Hinata gazed up at him, moaning softly when he rubbed himself against her. She was wet down below, ready for him to take her.

Naruto leaned down to kiss her just as he slipped inside of her. He felt her tight walls squeeze his member and he began to thrust in and out of her. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching onto the sheets while he bucked his hips back and forth.

"Naruto-kun," she breathed, arching her back beneath him.

The blond nibbled at her neck, being careful of the bruises left from earlier. His movements were slow and steady, as he wanted it to last. Hinata mewled quietly, burying her face in his shoulder as he kept up his rhythmic pace. Gaara watched them and was just about finished recovering, but he wasn't the type to shove Naruto out of the way. However, Naruto sat up and straightened his back, grabbing hold of Hinata's thighs. He slammed into her with a particularly harsh thrust, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Hinata moved her head to the side, noticing Gaara only a few inches away. She took his member into her hand, then brought it to her mouth where she proceeded to suck on it.

Naruto leaned down to kiss her neck again, slowly moving his lips up along her jaw until he kissed her warm cheek. He reached between them to grope at one of her breasts, squeezing the soft mound. While he continued to thrust in and out of her, Hinata swirled her tongue around Gaara's shaft, then slipped one of her hands between his legs where his balls were. She gently massaged them, all the while sucking and licking his sensitive manhood. Gaara closed his eyes and let out a hushed groan, his fingers entwining in her indigo locks. He hitched his breath when she flicked her tongue across his tip, lapping up the pre-cum that had begun to leak from it.

"Mmm..." Hinata moaned as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her, and her walls began to clench around him.

The redhead bucked, getting more and more excited as she kept up with her sucking. He squirmed a bit while she squeezed his balls, tightening his grip on her hair while he bucked again. Her licks were driving him insane, little by little.

Naruto increased his pace, and he pinched her nipple hard enough for her to squeak softly. Hinata moved her hips to match his movements, her walls clenching around him with more intensity. He was all the way inside of her, slamming into her with a frenzy.

"Hinata..." He closed his eyes, feeling himself getting closer and closer. If Hinata hadn't been sucking Gaara off, he would've kissed her rosy lips. Instead, he brushed his lips against her cheek, feeling her walls clench deliciously around him.

Hinata continued to suck on Gaara's member relentlessly, keeping up with the gentle massage of his balls. Like Naruto, Gaara knew that he was getting close. He moved his hips back and forth with more vigor, his fingers tangled in Hinata's hair.

Seconds later, Naruto grunted just as he exploded inside of the girl, filling her up with his seed. Gaara finished soon after and spurted his load down Hinata's throat. Hinata swallowed the fluid quickly, shuddering from the warmth that filled her down below. She released her grip on Gaara, then pulled her head away once she'd finished swallowing. Gasping for air, she could only lay there underneath Naruto, unable to move.

With a half smile, Naruto gently turned her head and planted a soft kiss on her lips. His forehead was pressed against hers, and although he was done, he didn't want to get off of her just yet. His breathing wasn't as sporadic as Hinata's, and his heartbeat was slowing down quicker than hers. Gaara was taking a moment to recover as well, and he wondered how many more times he would be able to come.

After a few minutes, the blond Jinchuriki finally pulled out of Hinata, letting his seed spill out of her. He leaned over her to kiss her again, then moved off of her. No sooner was he out of the way when Gaara snaked his arms under her and pulled her to him. Hinata straddled his hips, brushing up against his hard-again manhood. Gaara leaned back so that he was lying down, propped up by a few pillows. He grabbed hold of her hips and slipped inside of her, guiding her up and down. Naruto's semen dripped out of her, and she let out a cry of ecstasy from a harsh thrust. She already knew about Naruto's high stamina from earlier that day, and it seemed that Gaara was no exception either.

While she rode the Kazekage's cock, Naruto knelt down beside her. His penis was still slick with her juices, and he grabbed hold of both of her breasts. He slipped his member in between the two mounds, trying not to get too close for comfort with Gaara right there. Hinata had turned her body slightly so that Naruto could use her breasts to stimulate himself, while simultaneously moving herself up and down on Gaara. She ground her pelvis against his, her walls clenching slightly when his member pulsated inside of her.

Hinata was exhausted, but kept up her movements regardless. Gaara helped her by holding her up and guiding her up and down more easily. Naruto groped and squeezed her breasts while he continued his movements. They felt amazing around his cock, and he pinched both of her nipples to excite her further.

"Oh!" Whimpering, Hinata moved up and down on Gaara's shaft more rapidly, enjoying the treatment she was receiving on her chest. Her walls clenched around him and by the feel of it, she would be finished soon.

Gaara continued to ease her up and down, gradually using more force and speed. His manhood pulsated, insinuating that he would be reaching his limit as well. Naruto was breathing rapidly, his muscular body glistening with sweat. Hinata let out a cry of ecstasy as Gaara hit her deepest spot.

"Damn..." Naruto was going as fast as he could, getting ready to cum as he slid his penis up and down between her bountiful breasts.

Gaara and Hinata orgasmed at the same time, with the redhead shooting his load just as her walls clenched around him. Hinata threw her head back, her hands clutching onto his thighs as he filled her. Seconds later, Naruto hissed and emptied himself by spurting his seed between her mounds.

Hinata whimpered, her lavender eyes closed as she was filled and covered with semen, her breathing sporadic. Gaara was panting as well, going limp just after he had finished. He lay on the bed unmoving, not paying attention as Naruto splattered the young woman with the last of his cum. Shuddering, Hinata slowly tried to ease herself off of Gaara, completely spent from the session. Sliding his manhood free from the softness of her breasts, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and helped her off of the redhead. He gently set her down on the bed next to Gaara, then laid down on the other side of her.

Hinata lay between the two males, filled and covered with their seed. They stayed there for a few minutes, each of them trying to catch their breath. Gaara was the first to get up and begin dressing, a hint of a smile on his otherwise expressionless face.

"Taking off?" Naruto asked, pulling Hinata against him.

"As I told you before, I have to speak with the Hokage. But I'm glad I stopped by here first. Definitely made the trip well worth it," he added as he tugged on his pants. Gaara put his shirt on, followed by his sandals, then headed towards the door to leave. He turned around to give the couple a brief wave. "See you later."

Naruto and Hinata watched as he left, snuggling up against each other. The blond turned to kiss her, then looked up and down at her naked body.

"How about a shower?" he suggested with a smirk.

Hinata smiled in return. "After that, I think a shower sounds in order," she said, gazing down at herself.

Naruto helped her off the bed, then guided her to the bathroom. As he turned the water on, he couldn't help but wonder about that silver-haired man from earlier that day. Was he serious when he had threatened to return for Hinata? Or would they never see him again? Naruto tugged Hinata into the shower with him, making a promise to himself to not let that guy near Hinata if he did happen to show up.

However, unbeknownst to him, Hidan had had the misfortune of stumbling across an area in the woods that had been rigged with paper bombs. As of that moment, the immortal man lay in several pieces down a pit, cursing profusely. He would have to wait until Kakuzu found him and sewed his body back together. Since his partner didn't know of his location, it could take hours, maybe even days until before he found the Jashinist. That pissed Hidan off even more.

"Well, this is fan-fucking-tastic," he growled to himself angrily as he looked at his dismembered torso that was a few feet away. "Fucking bullshit!" He thought about Hinata, and how he had wanted to fuck the daylights out of her again. Unfortunately for him, it could be quite awhile before he'd have that chance, if he even got that opportunity at all. "This fucking sucks..."

**Okay, that wraps up the ending featuring Naruto and Hinata. Sorry if it was crap in your opinion, but I never claimed to be a good author, so there!**

**Hidan: You put me in a fucking hole!? What the fuck is wrong with you?**

**Shut up, your ending is next. Anyway, for all of you readers, please review this ending, and then move onto the next one. Hope you like them both. Or one. Or just review and tell me that you didn't like them. :)**

**Naruto: Why did I have to share Hinata with Gaara? I wanted her all to myself.**

**Ugh, everyone's a freaking critic...**


	2. HidaHinaIta

**Alright, here is the ending that features Hidan and Hinata. As with the previous ending, I'm pretty content with how this one turned out. So on that note, please read it and let me know if you liked this one. Obviously, I expect you guys to favor one ending over another, depending on your taste. But either way, I hope that each ending was good enough to satisfy everyone. If not then I will just go crouch down in a corner and cry like a little bitch.**

_**Hot and Steamy: Aftermath**_

**Ending 2: Hidan/Hinata/Itachi**

Hinata had woken up in Naruto's arms not long after Hidan had left, a dreamy expression on her face. She'd thanked Naruto for keeping an eye on her while she was out, but then realized that she'd have to head home to attend a family meeting. After hurriedly getting dressed, she had rushed directly back to her house, unaware of the impression she had left on a certain immortal man.

Hidan landed stealthily on a tree branch, hidden within the shadows as the darkness of night enveloped everything in sight. It was nearly midnight, not a single person up at the hour. His violet eyes stared at the mansion, a devious smirk spreading across his handsome face. It was where that girl from earlier that day resided. Hyuuga Hinata was her name, and it hadn't been difficult to find her, since her family was a well-known clan in the village. Ever since that ecstasy-filled encounter they'd had in the hot springs, Hidan hadn't stopped thinking of her. That beautiful, angelic face was forever imbedded into his mind, and he could almost taste her soft, rosy lips. They were almost as sweet as her blood.

He scanned over the building, wondering which room she would be sleeping in. One room in particular caught his attention, for the window had been left open. Sheer curtains billowed softly in the breeze, and Hidan leapt down from his spot to check it out. He'd retrieved his Akatsuki cloak after he had hidden it earlier before his visit to the hot springs, along with the scythe he kept across his back. Kakuzu had headed back to the base, while Hidan had stayed behind for the time being.

Keeping himself in the shadows, he peered into the window with curiosity. To his delight, Hinata was sleeping soundly in her bed, the moonlight illuminating her peaceful face ever-so-slightly. Breaking into a grin, Hidan silently entered the room through the open window and moved over to the slumbering girl, taking in her features all over again. Her indigo hair tumbled softly past her shoulders, and onto the lavender-colored bedding. She was wearing a white spaghetti-strapped nightgown, the material light and silky. The nightgown clung to her body delicously, dipping low to show off plenty of cleavage, as well as the tops of her large breasts. The revealing sleepwear went down only to mid-thigh, and Hidan wondered if she wore matching panties under it.

Just as he took another step forward, he accidentally kicked her nightstand, hissing and curling his toes as pain shot through them.

"Fuck," he growled, trying to keep as quiet as he could. "That fucking hurt!"

Hinata moaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open at the sound. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, and she let out a surprised gasp upon recognizing the man at her bedside.

"H-Hidan?" she murmured, wide-eyed as she gazed up at him.

The pain forgotten, Hidan smirked and sat on the edge of her bed. The girl looked a little afraid but he had the feeling that she was happy to see him as well.

"After earlier today, I haven't been able to get you out of my fucking mind," he told her, his tone seductive as he leaned in close to her ear. "I had to come and see you again."

Hinata swallowed nervously."B-But-"

"Don't worry," he cut her off. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you. I just wanted to have some more fun with you."

Hinata went to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down. Before she knew it, Hidan pressed his lips against hers, moving towards her on the bed. She moaned, giving in to the intoxicating kiss as Hidan took her breath away. Her arms encircled his neck, and Hidan slipped his tongue in her mouth, his body hovering over her petite form. After awhile, he pulled away slightly and tucked a lock of Hinata's hair behind her ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Hidan didn't wait for her to respond and instead tugged the sheet up a it so that it went almost up to her chest. Wrapping the girl up in said sheet, he gathered her into his arms bridal style.

Hinata didn't try to resist, nor did she want to. Her arms remained around his neck, and she allowed him to carry her over to the window.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a small voice, her pale lavender eyes mesmerizing as she gazed into his violet ones.

"You'll see," he answered vaguely, before jumping out the window.

Hinata remained quiet as the older male quickly headed in a particular direction, the sheet covering up the lower half of her body to help keep her warm. They gradually put more distance between themselves and the village, traveling deep within the woods. After awhile, they came up to a cottage that Hinata wasn't sure if she'd ever seen before. Unbeknownst to her, Hidan had stumbled across it a few weeks back, thus slaughtering its owners in the process. Since the base was too far away, it seemed like the perfect spot for what he wanted to do. Smirking, he headed over towards it and shifted Hinata so that he was holding her in only one arm. However, before he could touch the doorknob, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, causing Hidan to whirl around in anger.

"Fuck off, Uchiha," the Jashinist sneered. "I came here to do something that is none of your business. What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Where the hell is Kisame?"

"Back at the base," Itachi responded stoically. "I had some other business to attend to."

Hidan rolled his eyes, still cradling Hinata's light body in only one arm as he twisted the knob. "That's fan-fucking-tastic, but I have my own business to attend to. Now, kindly fuck off so that I can get on with it."

Hinata's eyes locked with Itachi's for a moment, a look of curiosity on her lightly blushed face. So that was Sasuke's older brother. She had to admit that he was extremely good-looking, with midnight black hair and piercing red eyes. Itachi uncharacteristically looked the girl up and down, taking in her features from what he could see. She was definitely very beautiful, and that sizable chest was hard to miss.

Hidan caught them staring at each other and quirked an eyebrow. "What, you want another fucking threesome?" he asked Hinata, before turning his attention to Itachi. "When was the last time you got fucking laid?"

When neither of them answered, he sighed and opened to door, then entered the small hut. Although he had promised himself earlier that he wouldn't be sharing her, a thought had crossed through his head. For one, he didn't want that Uchiha bastard to rat him out to Pein, because if the leader knew what he was up to, he'd never hear the end of it. _Fucking annoying asshole_, he thought bitterly.

"Uchiha, I'll make a fucking deal with you," he said to the other male, whom was still outside. "Keep your mouth shut about this and you can have some fun with this girl, too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Hidan glanced down at Hinata, shifting her again so that he was holding her with both arms again. "Would you like that? Seeing how you've been fucking staring at him since he showed up."

Hinata blushed a bit more, but the tiny smile on her face was enough to confirm the idea. _Eh, whatever. Could be_ _fucking_ _worse,_ Hidan thought to himself. At least he wouldn't have to do it with that blond brat from earlier.

Itachi entered the cottage, closing the door behind him. Normally, he wouldn't care about trivial things such as sex, but it had been a little while, and the girl was breathtaking, so why should he resist?

Hidan brought Hinata into a bedroom, followed by Itachi, and lightly tossed her onto the bed. Hinata gasped lightly when she landed, then watched as both men stripped off their cloaks. They each stripped down until they were naked, and Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation. She removed the sheet from her body, revealing her scantily-clad body as she got up onto her knees. Gazing at the two older males, she lifted her short nightgown up and gently pulled it up over her head and let it fall to the floor. Now wearing nothing but a pair of matching white panties, she pulled those off as well and discarded them onto the floor with her nightgown.

"Come here," Hidan told her, standing at the end of the bed.

Hinata obliged and crawled over to where he was waiting, wasting no time as she took his member into her hand and ran her tongue over the painfully sensitive tip. Hidan hissed in pleasure, closing his eyes as her mouth enveloped his entire length. Hinata sucked on his manhood, feeling it harden almost immediately as she bobbed her head up and down.

After a few seconds of sucking, Hinata pulled her head away and used her hand to slide up and down his shaft. At the same time, she reached over and gently took hold of Itachi's member, moving her head over to it. She took it into her mouth, giving him the same treatment she'd performed on Hidan, all the while she continued to stimulate the Jashinist manually.

Itachi groaned softly at the pleasurable sensation. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, and his fingers entwined with her silky dark hair. Hidan reached down to grab hold of her breast, causing her to gasp softly. He massaged the mound in his hand, occasionally pinching the pink nipple between two fingers. Hinata continued to stroke him up and down, using her thumb to rub his tip. She increased her pace, sucking on Itachi's member with more vigor while she jerked Hidan off.

"Oh, fuck..." Hidan closed his eyes, groaning with pleasure as he squeezed her breast.

Itachi could feel himself getting close, and was surprised when Hinata reached behind him to pull him closer. Her hand rested on his ass, keeping him in place while she sucked on him. She could tell he was about to reach his limit, and she shoved his entire length down her throat. That did it. With a grunt, Itachi came in her mouth, his fluids seeping down the girl's throat. Hinata swallowed every last bit of it, still using her hand to stroked Hidan. Once she had finished swallowing, she put her attention back onto the immortal Akatsuki member. As she continued to stroke him, she used her free hand to massage his balls, causing him to buck.

"Shit!" He grabbed the hair on the crown of her head and shoved his penis into her mouth.

Hinata sucked the man off, giving special attention to his tip. Hidan cursed under his breath, his seed finally exploding out of him. Just as she had done with Itachi, she swallowed Hidan's cum, knowing he wouldn't let go of her until she'd taken it all. Hidan smirked, then released his grip on her hair once she had finished. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, then pushed her so that she was lying on her back. He and Itachi both lowered themselves next to her, each of them bringing their mouths to one of her breasts. Hinata let out a gasp and arched her back when they began to pleasure her. Itachi used soft, delicate licks on her pert nipple, giving it a gentle suckle every so often. Not surprisingly, Hidan had taken a rougher approach, nipping lightly at the pink peak and giving it a playful bite occasionally.

Hinata moaned, writhing on the bed as they continued to give her mounds some much needed attention. Itachi massaged her breast while he swirled his tongue around her nipple, feeling himself getting hard all over again. Hidan suckled and nipped at her other nipple, giving the rest of the large mound a feverish squeeze. Hinata threw her head back, arching her back on the bed again with a moan. She reached down to run a hand through Hidan's silver hair, using her other one to stroke Itachi's raven locks.

The Uchiha lifted his head from her chest and moved so that he could kiss her. His lips locked with hers, while Hidan continued to assault the breast that he had been working on. The Jashinist reached down to slip a single finger inside of her, smirking when he felt just how wet she was. He removed it a moment later, then brought it to his mouth to lick her sweet juices away.

Hinata shuddered lightly, allowing Itachi to slip his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her passionately, still massaging her breast. After a few seconds, Hinata let out a gasp, having reached a small orgasm from the stimulation to her chest. She went limp, her breathing sporadic as she and Itachi finally parted. Hidan kissed her neck, snaking his arms under her body to lift her up. He brushed some hair out of her face, his cock stiff all over again. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he wanted to play with those twin mountains just a bit more.

Exchanging glances with Itachi, he pulled Hinata up so that she was on her knees. Itachi maneuvered himself behind her, and grabbed onto her hips. He eased her down so that she was straddling him, reverse cowgirl style. Slipping his tip into her wet entrance, he caused the girl to let out a moan of ecstascy. Meanwhile, Hidan spat in his hand and put his member in between her breasts, grabbing hold of them both with his hands. Hinata gazed up at him, a blush staining her cheeks as her eyes locked with his. The silver-haired male paused long enough to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, then resumed his up and down motions, teasing her nipples every so often with his thumbs. At the same time, Itachi was thrusting in and out of the girl, guiding her up and down to match his movements.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, overwhelmed by both sensations.

Pre cum leaked from Hidan's tip, giving him even more lubrication to work faster with less friction. He groaned in pleasure, loving the way her breasts felt around his throbbing manhood. He pinched her nipples, causing her to let out a surprised squeak and arch her back again. Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck as he pulled her against him. Hidan swore under his breath, moving closer while giving Itachi a dirty look for making him have to move. Itachi ignored him, instead bringing his lips to Hinata's bare shoulder, all the while guiding her up and down on his shaft. Hinata closed her eyes, immobilized by the dual treatment.

Eventually, Hidan felt himself getting closer to climaxing, and increased his pace even more. His grip on Hinata's chest tightened, making sure her breasts stayed tight around his cock. Sweat glistened on his naked, muscular body and he was panting a bit. He gritted his teeth, then grunted as his seed spurted out. It splattered over and in between Hinata's breasts, dripping down her toned stomach. Hinata's breathing had become even more sporadic, and she watched as Hidan grabbed a pillowcase to wipe the cum off of her body. The Jashinist had a smug grin on his face, and as much as he loved the view of her covered in his fluids, he didn't want it to get all over him once it was his turn to screw her. He would need a few minutes to recover, which would be plenty of time for Itachi to hurry the hell up.

Noticing that Hidan had finished what he had been doing, Itachi figured that he now had free reign to do as he wanted. He spun Hinata around so that she was facing him, then shifted and pushed her down so that she was lying on her back, doing all of this without removing himself from her. Hovering over her, the Uchiha lowered his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hands while he thrust in and out of the lovely young woman. Hinata moaned, her nails raking up and down his back while he pounded into her.

After about another minute, Itachi finally came, shooting his load deep inside of her. He hissed softly as he emptied himself, planting another light kiss on Hinata's lips. When he was finished, he pulled out, causing his fluids to leak out of her. Hinata was panting, a dreamy expression on her angelic face. Itachi sat back, needing a moment to recover from their session. He watched as Hidan crawled to get on top of her, a smirk on the Jashinist's face.

Hidan leaned down to kiss Hinata's neck, moving slowly to leave a trail of soft kisses along her jaw. He eventually made it to her rosy lips, where he proceeded to press his mouth against hers. His hand found its way to one of her breasts, and he positioned himself in between her legs. Hidan gave her a kiss on the cheek, teasingly rubbing himself against her soaked entrance. Hinata moaned softly, turning her head to the side as her eyes closed. Not wanting to wait any longer, Hidan slipped inside of her just as he brought his mouth to her delicate throat. Her neck was still badly bruised from his assault earlier that day when they'd had their first encounter. He decided not to administer any more damage to the area, instead choosing to do lighter kisses. Itachi raised an eyebrow in surprise, since Hidan wasn't the type to be gentle with anything.

The silver-haired male thrust in and out of Hinata, pleased to find that she was still tight, even after Itachi had entered her. He hugged her body against him for a moment, smirking when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hidan lifted her leg up so that it was up over his shoulder, allowing him even deeper access. Hinata cried out and arched her back, her cheeks stained a light red. _Nice that she's so fucking flexible,_ Hidan thought gleefully to himself as he pounded into her. He kissed her lips again, letting his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her breasts were squished up against his muscular chest, while the rest of her body was completely pinned underneath his.

Itachi looked down and noticed that he had reached down and begun to stroke himself. How long he had been doing it, he had no idea. However, it was obvious that he'd had enough time to recover, and he moved forward to get back in on the action. He received another annoyed glare from the immortal male, though he chose to ignore it like he normally did. Itachi grabbed hold of one of Hinata's hands and placed it on his throbbing member. Hinata wasted no time wrapping her fingers around it and moving her hand up and down. Hidan shifted her so that she was now lying on her side with her leg still up over his shoulder. He continued to ram into her, but her new position allowed Hinata to take Itachi's penis into her mouth once again. She sucked the Uchiha off for a few seconds, before he moved and took hold of both her breasts. He slid his lubricated member between the mounds, mirroring what Hidan had done earlier.

Hinata moaned, unable to move while both men had their way with her. She cried out from a particularly harsh thrust from Hidan's end, then took in a sharp intake of air while Itachi used her breasts to pleasure himself. Hidan knew he was getting close, but he didn't want it to end right away. He leaned forward, bringing his lips down to Hinata's cheek. His balls slapped against her with each thrust, his speed increasing as time passed. Her walls felt amazing around his cock, and he groaned when they began to clench around him. Hinata was getting close as well, and she turned her head to look up at him. Itachi still had possession of her twin mounds, and the way he was moving them practically took the breath right out of her.

"Mmmm..." Hinata closed her lavender eyes, her body quaking softly.

"Fuck..." Hidan tightened his hold on her, his penis twitching as she clenched around him even more.

Itachi's breathing was sporadic, and he grunted when he felt himself reaching his limit as well. Hinata was the first to orgasm, which caused Hidan to explode inside of her from her walls tightening around him. Seconds later, Itachi came in between her breasts, some of his fluids leaking out from between them. It took a few seconds for both men to finish, slathering and filling the exhausted Hyuuga with their semen.

"Shit...that was fucking good..." Hidan removed himself from Hinata, carefully moving her leg back down in the process.

Itachi seemed more than satisfied as well, using the same pillowcase from earlier to clean his seed from Hinata's chest. He then tossed it aside, while Hinata collapsed onto her back, panting heavily.

Hidan smirked, gathering his discarded pants off the floor. He began to dress himself, with Itachi following suit. Hinata tiredly put her panties and nightie back on, completely spent from the session. Her hair was tousled in a sexy kind of way, and one of the straps to the nightgown slid off her shoulder as she lay back down.

"Fucking happy?" Hidan muttered to Itachi, still somewhat bitter that he hadn't had Hinata all to himself as he had originally planned.

"You could say that," Itachi replied just as he finished dressing.

The Jashinist snorted. "Glad you enjoyed yourself." He slipped his sandals on, then shrugged on his cloak. "I'll head back to the fucking base after I bring her home. Remember, don't say anything to Pein about this shit, okay? Don't fuck this up for me by being his little bitch and ratting me out."

"I see no point in telling him about it." The Uchiha headed to the door, then glanced back over his shoulder. "See you later." With one last look at Hinata, he was gone.

Hinata looked up at Hidan and smiled softly, her pretty eyes half-lidded. She was incredibly sore, and wondered if she would even be able to walk. As if reading her mind, Hidan wrapped the sheet that they had brought along around her waist to cover her lower half. He then swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the cottage to bring her back to Konoha.

Eventually, they made it back to the Hyuuga residence, and Hidan looked around carefully to make sure nobody was around. Luckily, everyone was still asleep at such an early hour. The immortal male crept over to Hinata's open window and snuck into the room, still holding Hinata in his arms. He brought her over to her bed, where he proceeded to lie her down.

"Will I see you again?" Hinata asked him.

"I'll keep in touch," he replied with a grin, reaching down to squeeze her breast. "So you around." He lowered his lips to hers for one last kiss, letting it linger for a few seconds. He then slipped out of the room through the window, and disappeared into the night.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to see him again soon. She soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day's (and night's) events. As she slept, Hidan ventured back towards the woods, where he would head to the Akatsuki base from there. He couldn't help but wonder where that stupid blond kid lived, as he wanted to track that little bastard down and rip him apart. As far as Hidan was concerned, that brat could easily move in on Hinata while he was away, especially since he was so close to her.

"Not if I have any fucking say in it," the Jashinist growled, devising a method to get rid of the kid.

One way or another, he would find a way. All he had to do was find him and then go from there. As if by luck, he came across an apartment, glancing into the window as he passed it. To his surprise, he saw the blond kid half-asleep in front of his refrigerator. The brat was drinking from a carton of milk, his eyes closed as it dribbled down his chin. He then proceeded to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Just as Hidan was about to break in to attack him, Naruto suddenly jolted awake, grabbing hold of his stomach. With a pained expression, he ran towards the bathroom, realizing that the milk he'd started drinking earlier turned out to be expired. The milk spilled onto the floor, and even from outside the window, Hidan could tell that it was no good. The discoloration was enough to make his own stomach churn.

The Jashinist's eye twitched. "His own stupidity will be his fucking downfall." However, just a bit of an insurance purpose, he planted a few paper bombs around the window and a few other parts outside of the apartment. With a devious smirk, he took off, already planning his next visit to see Hinata. It would be sooner than later.

**And there you have it. The completion of _Hot and Steamy_ with two alternate endings. I enjoyed writing the sequel, but make no further plans to continue the story. It was nice to be able to incorporate other pairings that I like, especially Itachi/Hinata ^_^ Anyway, I hope you liked each ending, regardless of your preference. Please review and if you flame me, I will just laugh at it. This was for strictly titillating purposes so any comments saying that this would never happen, and so on and so forth, will be disregarded. It was not written to be made into to the most realistic story in the world, but that wasn't what I was aiming for. But I'm going to shut the hell up now and start another story. Until next time...**


End file.
